Don't Luagh Your In a Meeting!
by babygaaralover
Summary: YAAAAAY! MY FIRST ONESHOT! Any way... what happens have prankter under the table during a Kage meeting complete torture. This NarutoXGaara cute little story. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ!


BGL: HI EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No, I haven't disappeared off the face of the earth. I have just been busy with trying to catch up so here is with my work in my college classes. Also I have been going crazy with ideas for stories. So here is a Naaruto one, ENJOY!!!!!!

0oo0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooo000o0o0000000000000000000000000000o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o00o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00ooo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0

Naruto was waiting in the meeting room for Tsunade that way he could get a good mission, more worth his time.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!!!!" Tsunade raged as she came in the meeting room.

"I want another mission Granny Hogake, and no easy ones this time." Naruto whined

"Not now Naruto the kage's are having a meeting in here in just a few minutes I need you out of here now!!!!!!!" She hears talking out side "OH GREAT THEIR HERE NOW!!! NARUTO!!!" Tsunade turned around to find Naruto already gone. "Well that was easy." She say down in her chair and watch as the other kage's enter, and she patted the seat next to her motioning for Gaara to sit by her. "Hello Gaara how are you?"

"I'm fine" Gaara replied "Is Naruto in town?"

"Yes he is, I haven't sent him out on any mission lately, so I am pretty sure you'll find him after the meeting."

"Thanks"

"Alright let's begin the meeting, Heinkage, seeing as it was you who needed this meeting please brief us." Tsunade ordered

The Heinkage Starting his briefing, Tsunade sighed knowing that this would be boring, then she felt something poke her in the leg. She ignored it the first time till it kept on going and it annoyed her. She then got a pen and paper and wrote on it then dropped the pen and paper on the floor.

_**The note:**_

_**Don't tell me that's you under there NARUTO!!!**_

Soon the note came too her hand ( she left down under the table to grab it) and read

_**Yup its me.**_

Tsunade's eye twitched at this and wrote another message slid it under the table

_**WHY ARE UNDER THERE???**_

Soon she felt the paper nudge at her hand

_**Because I want better mission and I am not leaving.**_

Tsunade eye twitched and she sighed in defeat 'You are so in trouble Naruto when the meeting is over.' She thought as she passes the note back to him

_**Fine, just wait till the meetings over, and don't bump the table.**_

Soon the note cam back to her

_**Thanks!! Also... is Gaara sitting by you?**_

She passed it back down

_**Yes, he is, now stay quiet!!**_

Naruto smiled at the thought of surprising Gaara bye popping out from under the table at the end of the meeting, then maybe go and eat somewhere. Naruto looked around of course al he saw was feet. Then he turned back to where Gaara was sitting. 'Gaara's feet are small' he thought and took off his shoe to compare, to see if he was right, and he was. 'Now that I think about it Gaara is shorter than me and more slender than I am. Well I know that because when we cuddle on the bed and just looks so cute when he starts to nod off. OH GREAT!!! NOW I WANT TO RUN OUT OF HERE WITH HIM OVER MY SHOULDER JUST TO RAVISH HIM!!!!' Naruto just lay down and tried to keep his mind off how cute his lover was.

**30 minutes later……….. **

'Oh man this is so boring' Naruto sighed heavily

All he heard were people talking about something he wasn't interested in and Tsunade comment now and then. He was tapping with ground with the pen he used with Tsunade earlier, then accidentally poked Gaara toe with it.

Gaara jumped a little unnoticed by any one except Naruto who watched as toes flexed. Then Naruto grinned like the fox demon he was holding in his body and… Poke

Gaara eyes just widened slightly this time and toes flexed again. Poke. Poke. Poke. Bye those last pokes Gaara just shifted his foot a little to get away from the poking sensation. Tsunade noticed Gaara's shifting and wrote a note on paper and slid it to him.

_**Are you alright you look uncomfortable?**_

Gaara wrote and slid the paper back to him

_**Something was poking my toes that all.**_

Tsunade's eye twitched 'Something or someone'. She then wrote another letter

_**I think it maybe Naruto, he's under the table.**_

Gaara looked at Tsunade in shock, and she nodded. Gaara then wrote a note and slid it under the table

_**To Naruto:**_

_**Naruto, why are under the table?**_

Naruto folded the paper that him and Tsunade had written their conversation on and nudged it at Gaara knee

_**Read this**_

Gaara opened the folded paper, and then looked at Tsunade who just nodded again, and then he wrote another message sending it under the table.

_**O.K., But why are poking my toes?**_

Naruto sent it back to him

_**I'm bored… why are you ticklish?!!**_

Gaara's eyes narrowed at the last statement

_**NARUTO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!! I MEAN IT I'M IN MEETING!!! JUST FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO DO!! IF YOU FALL ASLEEP TRY NOT SNORE!!**_

Naruto grinned his fox like grin again and knew this was gonna be fun.

Gaara didn't feel anything for a few minutes and thought that Naruto got hint boy was he wrong. All of a sudden he felt his left being lifted up and his sandal being removed, then the right as well. Gaara new what was coming next, and wrote a note and sent it under the table

Naruto was taking off Gaara's sandals with his fox like grin until he saw the note

_**NARUTO I MEAN IT DON'T OR NO LOVE FOR YOU TONIGHT!!!!!**_

Naruto pouted at this 'O.K. now that's just mean, but then again I won't get another chance like this.' Naruto grinned even more eviler as he wrote his note

_**Don't laugh Gaara!**_

After Gaara had read the not he felt the sensation on his foot. Naruto was grinning happily while he had Gaara's left foot in an arm lock and lightly stroking his finger up and down the in step. Gaara's eye's widened at the tickling sensations and clamp his mouth shut just to hold back his snickers. He then used his right foot to push on Naruto's back to get his foot loose, which he succeeded.

Naruto turned around to face the chair Gaara was sitting at, 'Oh no you don't I'm not giving up that easily' Naruto whispered And scooted up to where he was close enough for Gaara to land a kick on him. Gaara was relieved that he was able to get his foot out of Naruto's grasp, befor he brought any attention to himself. He had brought his feet back too his chair and planted them flat on the ground hoping to stop Naruto's tickle fest.

Naruto on the other wasn't going to, his started to tickle the tops of Gaara's feet and along the sides. Gaara's eyes widened again as the tickle sensations came back he tried his best not let out sound, not even a grunt. He just moved his feet, to stop the sensations. Naruto watched as Gaara moved his feet further back under the chair, which was good for Naruto now that he could get the soles of Gaara's feet again and continued his attack. Gaara jumped slightly at the electric sensations. This caught Tsunade's eye's and looked at him worry.

Gaara tried his best to keep his upper body still, while under the table he was moving constantly trying to avoid Naruto's tickle attacks. Naruto was on Gaara like a bad itch (or should I say a bad tickle) no matter where Gaara's feet would hide Naruto hands were there to attack. Gaara was started to get annoyed (of course he was already annoyed, now he way passed that like a million miles past that), so much that, the table made a thud.

"What was that?" One of the other kage's asked

Tsunade thought fast and reached under the table fakly rubbing her knee, "oooh sorry I bumped my knee"

Everyone looked at her even Gaara (who knew what really bumped the table) "are you alright"

"Oh yes I'm fine please continue" Tsunade smiled while still fakely rubbing her knee then looked at Gaara and mouthed Naruto. Gaara nodded yes. Mean while under the table Naruto was rubbing his head and his jaw, Gaara had kicked him right in the jaw the impact made him bump his head on the table. 'Alright that's it' Naruto untied his head band, and his eyes beamed as he grinned evilly.

Gaara soon felt his right leg lift a little and being pressed against one of the legs of the chair, Gaara eyes widen in shock as he tried to look down under table too see what was going on. But he knew what Naruto did; he knew his ankle was now tied to the chair leg slightly off the ground. 'NARUTO YOU ARE SO DEAD!' Gaara thought while gritting his teeth.

Naruto scooted back admiring his work, then grabbed Gaara's right foot by the ankle and held it up to his mouth. 'Oooooohhhh I wish I could see his face when I do this'

Gaara jolted and shiver went down his spine at contact, of what he knew was Naruto's tongue. He now knew he had to quite and the meeting was almost over. He slapped his hand over his mouth as Naruto tongue ventured in between his toes and lightly licked along his instep.

Naruto stopped for a second, and then looked at Gaara's tied foot 'hhhmmm I need both of my hands to grip this one while I'm licking, ooh I know.' Naruto used his feet to slip off his own shoes and with his left foot he used his toes nails to tickle Gaara's tied foot.

Gaara jumped, almost bringing the chair with him, as he felt his bound foot being tickled, this was horrible. A shiver went down his spine once again as Naruto continued to lick his other foot. This was pure torture Gaara clamped his moth shut as he wiggled slightly in his chair. He couldn't take any more He tried to get his left foot free, but Naruto had a good grip on it.

Tsunade was staring worriedly as she looked at Gaara as he fidgeted in his chair and put his hand over his mouth. She knew that the meeting was about to end so why not end it early. "Excuse me Hienkage; have we resolved all of your problems?"

"Yes Hokage we have."

"Then can we end this meeting now, I have a prior engagement to attend to."

"Oh why yes of course"

"Then this meeting is dismissed, have a good evening." Tsunade smiled as the other kages left out the door.

"EEP! STOP ALREADY!!!" Gaara could finally scream as he jerked his foot out of Naruto's grip.

Naruto was about to grab it again, when he was grabbed by his collar out from under the table coming face to face with a furious and angry Tsunade. "Uuhh Hi Granny hokage." Naruto knew he was in for it.

"Well hello Naruto." Tsunade smiled the most scariest smile Naruto had ever seen.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0000oo0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You just had to mess with me Naruto and look what happened" Gaara handed him an ice pack for him to place on his face where tsunade had hit him.

"Hey I couldn't resist, especially if it was you." Naruto smiled his usual cheesy smile.

A slight blush tinted Gaara's cheeks "baka" Gaara sat down be side him on the bed.

Naruto chuckled and leaned close to whisper in his ear "you know Gaara; I know your feet are ticklish but where else are you ticklish."

Before Gaara could even react Naruto had pounced on him and started to attack his sides "No Naruto dohohon't aahahahaha please stop, I've hahahad enough from you earlier hehehehehe."

Naruto stopped and looked at his still giggling Panda and leaned down close and pressed his lip against his. Naruto then went by Gaara's ear again and whispered "are you ticklish here Gaara?" Naruto then started to lick and suck on Gaara neck on right side, which he new was one of Gaara's week spots. Gaara let out a small moan at this; Naruto then kissed him again this time deepening the kiss. As Naruto broke the kiss looking down on his now breathless panda "you know Gaara I'm really gonna like tickling you now." Gaara's whole face turned red at this "baka" that was the last thing he said before everything else became a haze.

END

00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo00oo0o00oo0o00oo0o0o0o0oooo0o0o000000o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00oo0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0oo00o0o0000o00o0ooo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo00o0o0o0o

BGL: well that was my first one shot hope you all enjoyed reading let me know what you think.

Naruto: Hey BGL aren't you going to tell them about the other story your making about me and Gaara.

BGL: Not now Naruto

Naruto: Why not I mean its me about inviting Gaara out with me, Shikamaru and Kiba, that's when I get Drunk an- ( Naruto was cut off by being hit the head by super Mallet-sama, by BGL)

BGL: anyway, before I was interrupted with nonsense

Gaara: what nonsense your are writing another story with me and Naruto in it.

(BGL's face turns black and all you see is evil red glowing eyes and a scary smile and she is holding super mallet-sama over her shoulder)

BGL: you wanna get hit to

Gaara: (backs away into a corner) No!

BGL: (turns back to her normal self with super mallet-sama still on her shoulders) Any who, please review and tell me what you think. TILL NEXT EVERY BIDY BYE BYE BOOS


End file.
